Life goes on
by Mrs. Jean Weasley
Summary: O mundo de Harry Potter, ou os seus personagens, não me pertence. Eles são de autoria da J. K. Rowling  como todos nós sabemos . E esta fanfiction não possui fins lucrativos, apenas entretenimento.


**Capítulo I**- Curiosidade, beijos e esperança.

Após a guerra de Hogwarts, tudo estava perfeitamente bem. A cicatriz de Harry não incomodara mais. Tudo estava tranqüilo... O céu nunca estivera tão azul e forte. Exceto Lucio Malfoy, que assume o tão sombrio lugar de Lord Voldemort, na organização dos Comensais da Morte. Insatisfeito com o tal acontecido, e com a morte de um dos Weasley, ele decide aterrorizar a vida do CORAJOSO Ron, que logo criará uma amizade com Draco.

- E então? É mesmo verdade? – Pergunta Lúcio, com um ar de duvida em sua voz.

- O que? – Pergunta Ron.

- O seu irmão... O... Como é o nome dele mesmo?

- [...] O Fred? – A voz de Ron muda completamente, estava tão feliz por estar aquele momento vivo e ao lado de Hermione, e de repente lembrou de sua grande perda.

- Sim! Isso mesmo! É verdade? Ele... Você sabe... – Lúcio mostra cada vez mais desprezo e curiosidade sobre o assunto.

- É, é verdade... Infelizmente. Diga-me Lúcio, por que esse interesse tão grande em saber se meu irmão morreu?

- Hm, não é nada. – Ele vira as costas e de repente:

PFFT! Aparata e some, no meio dos entulhos ainda recentes batalha.

- xXxXx -

... Dias se passam, e Minerva McGonagall pede ajuda aos alunos do 4º ano para a retirada dos escombros do pátio, para que facilitar a passagem dos alunos, já que as aulas teriam de recomeçar. Afinal, Harry, Ron e Hermione estão sem aula a um bom tempo, e os demais alunos estavam de certa forma, sendo torturados com feitiços cruéis. Mas a pergunta é: Quem assumirá a direção?

Horácio Slughorn?

Fílio Flitwick?

Pomona Sprout?

Depois de Snape, qualquer um poderia assumir a direção. Pelo menos era isso que os alunos pensavam. Aqueles que não sabiam da luta de Severo para chegar aonde chegou... Aqueles que não sabiam o tamanho de sua coragem e bravura. Ele foi tão corajoso, tão esperto, que Hogwarts o batizou como padrinho de todas as casas. O nome Snape, para Harry, virou sinônimo de amor e lealdade.

Para alguns não, mas para a maioria dos alunos, já era de se esperar que Minerva assumisse o cargo. Dito e feito!

McGonagall é a nova diretora!

- xXxXx -

Por incrível que pareça a suposta morte de Bellatrix abalou mais os comensais da morte, do que a de Voldemort. Lestrange demonstrou fidelidade e lealdade ao Lorde das Trevas. Coisa nunca vista em um coração sonserino, se é que Bellatrix tinha um coração. Ela nunca o abandonou. Sempre esteve ao seu lado direito. Chegou a se oferecer para matar o pobre Harry.

Ela passou tanta confiança que tinha para o tão temido Lorde que, sua proposta de guardar uma horcrux dele em um cofre de Gringotes, fez o aceitar. Porém, o que intrigava aos Comensais, era ela ser tão arrogante, mas tão 'doce' com Voldemort. Doce do jeito dela, mas doce.

A verdade é que Bellatrix era apaixonada por ele. Capaz de dar sua vida para salvar a de seu grande amor. Capaz de dar até duas de si. Mas como faria isso? Bem, ela tinha tudo pra se dar bem. Leal, fiel, desprezível e debochada, porém, não era boba.

- Acho que Bellatrix vai voltar. Ou já está por ai. Não pode ter sido tão fácil assim... – Gina preocupada, conta a Hermione uma visão que teve.

- Como assim? – Granger arregala os olhos – Não é possível.

- Depois de Voldemort, para matar Harry, tudo é possível. – Afirma a caçula dos Weasley.

.

Naquele dia, Gina Weasley e Hermione passaram a manhã inteira conversando. Mais de tarde, quando decidiram procurar Harry, ele já não estava mais em Hogwarts.

- Ron, para onde ele se meteu? – Pergunta Gina.

- Para Godric's Hollow! Aonde mais?

- Eu não sei, talvez no Salão principal, ou no lago... MERLIN! O que ele foi fazer lá?

- Pôr flores no túmulo dos pais. Já faz 16 anos.

Hermione e Gina se olham, agarram o braço de Ron, e aparataram até Harry. Chegando lá, Gina sente um aperto muito grande no coração.

- AI - Ela grita e cai no chão, de joelhos - que dor...

- O QUE FOI? O que aconteceu?- hermione entra em pânico.

- Eu não se... – Em estado de choque, Gina tem uma visão, na qual Harry e Bellatrix estão conversando na estação de King Cross, sobre algo que envolve Fred, Ron e Lúcio. – HERMIONE! HERMIONE! ELA VOLTOU! ELA VOLTOU!

- QUEEEEM?- A ruiva pergunta

De repente Harry aparece, como um fantasma.

- Harry? Mas... ONDE VOCÊ ESTAVA? FIQUEI MORRENDO DE PREOCUPAÇÃO!

- Ron, vamos embora, eles vão brigar! – Muito constrangida pela situação, Hermione segura a mão de seu namorado e aparata de volta para Hogwarts.

- Eu estava pondo flores no túmulo dos meus pais. Se não se lembra, te disse isso à 2 dias atrás.- Harry fica um pouco decepcionado por sua namorada esquecer do que ele disse.

- Me desculpe, me desculpe, mesmo. Estive tendo visões com Bellatrix, e estou com muito medo. E se ela voltar? E se for pra me matar?

- Ela não conseguirá. Pois quando sua mãe a matou foi por amor a você. E isso estará para sempre impregnado em sua pele. Dumbledore me disse isso em meu 1º ano. Meu amor, agora estamos a salvo, e o melhor, juntos. Enfrentaremos tudo que vier contra nós. – Compreensivo, Harry olha nos olhos de Gina, e por um segundo se sentem confortáveis. Ele a envolve em seus braços e ficam ali por horas... Entre beijos e abraços.

- xXxXx –

Com a volta de Bellatrix, de Lúcio no poder máximo como comensal, e Minerva na direção, para Ron, tudo parecia estar fora do lugar novamente.

- Eu não entendo...- Diz Ron, desolado.

- Hãn? - Hermione pergunta, curiosa.

- Como pode? Gina está tendo aqueles trecos que Harry tinha. Agora ela tem visões com Bellatrix, e Lúcio veio me fazer um questionário sobre a morte de Fred. SABE? Me sint..

- Shhhh! - Hermione o agarra pelo pescoço, e o puxa para perto - Vai ficar tudo bem. Já está! O pior e mais difícil já passou. Agora estamos juntos, nada nem ninguém vai nos separar - Ela acaricia os cabelos ruivos de Ron - Estou aqui, Harry está com Gina, e Jorge com seus pais. Tudo ficará em seu devido lugar!

- Mas e s...

- SHHHHHHH! RONALD WEASLEY! Estou tentando ser romântica, não levo jeito para isso e parece que você não está colaborando!- Ela se irrita - Por que você não cala a boca?

- Por que VOCÊ não me cal...

Hermione tasca-lhe um beijo.

- O que ia dizendo Ron?

- Nada...- Ele dá uma risadinha irônica.

- Foi o que pensei.

- BRILHANTE!


End file.
